hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi Yuchiama
Kiyoshi Yuchiama '(ゆうちあきよし, ''Yū Chiaki Yoshi) '''is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. Part of the Specialist's Tower, he had originally come from the Yuchiama Clan in the Republic of Vrane with his cousins and brother who also attend Athelney. He is also a member of the Specialist's Kritch team, however only because, as he says, he needs to 'keep up appearances'. Appearance Kiyoshi is a teenage boy of short stature, with pale skin and bright orange eyes, alongside shoulder length dark purple hair which is tied by a large white bow. As a student and member of the Specialist's Tower, Kiyoshi most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with black trousers, alongside long black robes with a blue hoodie and necktie. He also wears dark brown dress shoes with white socks and gloves of the same colour. During Specialist Kritch matches or training, Kiyoshi wears the Kritch uniform, which is made of a short-sleeved blue shirt, black shorts and soccer shoes, along with socks with blue and black horizontal stripes. Personality Kiyoshi is often described as being a blunt and apathetic person, he speaks without thinking about what he's saying, not truly caring for anyone besides his family, and so does not have the best reputation in the School. He is also incredibly reclusive, spending most of his free time alone on his computer, and when he is seen outside he rarely talks to people, especially if he doesn't know them. From a young age, Kiyoshi has been described as being naturally gifted with technology, being knowledgeable with coding and internet security. As such, since, besides his family, Kiyoshi cares for nothing but himself, he uses his talents to get what he wants, usually hacking into people's devices and blackmailing them in any way possible so that he gets his way. As such, similarly to another student named Amelia, he has been payed in the past to hack into devices for people. While Kiyoshi doesn't actively try to find people willing to pay for this, he won't turn down any offers either, happily taking their money. Background Born in the Republic of Vrane, Kiyoshi was the first son of Noriko and Ozuru Yuchiama, being the older brother of Fumiko Yuchiama. He was born in a place called Sorine Village, and was brought up in the Village's Yuchiama Clan. Kiyoshi has three cousins, Momoko and Seijun Yuchiama, who are the children of Momo and Monterio Yuchiama, and Misaki Serakota, who is the daughter of Mirai and Katsuyuki Serakota (Mirai is Momo Yuchiama's sister). Kiyoshi was previously a music student, learning to play the piano, however once he passed his classes he didn't feel content with being a musician. So, following in his cousin Momoko's footsteps, once he reached the age of 17, he left Sorine Village and travelled to Athelney, in the Sahiro Republic, to learn how to use Nen. His brother Fumiko and cousin Misaki joined with him, all three of them being First Year Students, while their older cousin Momoko was already there, however Momoko is a Second Year Student. Plot It is still unknown how or when Momoko first appears in the Athelney AU. Equipment Kiyoshi carries no known equipment around with him. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Kiyoshi can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as he has never been shown using it, nor has he been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Kiyoshi, Manami and Sieg all share the same birthday